User blog:Vesther/Criminal Case Cash Spending Schedule
While some of you are willing to spend real money for Criminal Case Cash to purchase exclusive items, instant reports, etc. to speed the game up, not all are willing to spend money to speed up on the game. However, I have came up with some preliminary figures on Criminal Case Cash Spend-Ups because as I'm waiting for autopsies to be done, analyses to be done, I'm starting to see a pattern on how much wait time you need, but also, the amount of Criminal Case Cash you need to speed up the process. My advice: DON'T speed up the process because you definitely should use Criminal Case Cash for energy and (if you can afford it) premium dogs instead. If you speed up the process, then it is likely that you will be flying in between different scenes, and if you want points to earn mastery stars quicker, it's very important to use the wait time to earn stars. Also, TRY to have some Criminal Case Teammates because you shouldn't have to spend 10 CC Cash just to give your reports to either Samuel King or David Jones, depending on where you are at the game. Starting at the end of Case 2, Samuel will ask you to ask 3 friends to help you write your reports--ask your friends and try to avoid spending CC Cash for instant reports. It's much better to ask friends than to use CC Cash in this case. Furthermore, try to have as many super-active players (like myself) in your pool because each 5-Hint Booster costs 1500 coins and the amount of coins you earn after playing a crime scene is not as hot as you think (1 coin per every 10000 points). You shouldn't have to spend CC Cash just to get more coins, though. Enough babbling, here are the current figures for Criminal Cash Costs: * Autopsies: 35 Criminal Case Cash (18 Hours, 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes, it's possible that Speed-Ups are capped at 35 CC Cash). For Case 1, you only need 5 seconds to finish the autopsy. For Case 2, it's only 25 minutes to finish the autopsy. There's no need to spend CC Cash to auto-finish an autopsy for star earning purposes. * 15 Hour Analysis: 30 Criminal Case Cash * 12 Hour Analysis: 24 Criminal Case Cash * 9 Hour Analysis: 18 Criminal Case Cash * 6 Hour Analysis: 12 Criminal Case Cash * 3 Hour Analysis: 6 Criminal Case Cash * Speed Up Analysis/Autopsies: 1 Criminal Case Cash for every 30 minutes, currently capped at 35 CC Cash. * Advance to next case without asking 3 friends for reports: 10 CC Cash In fact, it's best to use CC Cash for Burgers (50 CC Cash), Premium Dogs (the ones at Historical Center, University, and Maple Heights can be a big nightmare), you know, exclusive items. This game was meant to be played without excessive monetization, so try to utilize Criminal Case Cash wisely. Category:Blog posts